


[podfic] Thought Experiments

by erica_schall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought experiment: an attempt to solve a problem using the power of human imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Thought Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thought Experiments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149347) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



  
  
cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel) :D

Download: [mp3 (57 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ub36sswf9eej08u/Thought_Experiments.mp3) or [m4b (50 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cb4aooqjxzsl3rl/Thought_Experiments.m4b)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/3r0x7po9g3w4wu376ilf)


End file.
